Venom Deck
The venom deck is a powerful deck that focuses on lowering the opponent's monsters' ATK with Venom Swamp and summoning Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes. Since Vennominaga's ATK is dependent on the amount of reptiles in your graveyard, cards like Foolish Burial and Snake Rain are important in this deck, and the deck is vulnerable to cards like Big Burn, Macro Cosmos and Soul Release. Also, there are not many Venom Monster Cards, so a hybrid with other decks is inevitable. Strengths Venom Swamp is able to quickly weaken and eventually destroy any monster. Also, even if Venom Swamp is not on the field, Venom Burn can inflict serious damage to a player's Life Points. In addition, the ace card of this deck, Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes, is almost invincible since it cannot be destroyed by any means except by battle or with Volcanic Queen or Lava Golem. Weaknesses The deck relies on Venom Swamp for Venom Counters to have any effect on monsters, so if Venom Swamp is destroyed, Venom monsters' effects are useless. In addition, summoning Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes is difficult since you need to summon it with Rise of the Snake Deity, meaning that a mere Seven Tools of the Bandit or even Malfunction can ruin your chance to summon Vennominaga. Also, Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes and Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes are weak unless there are Reptile monsters in the graveyard, so cards such as Dimensional Fissure and Macro Cosmos can easily ruin the entire deck strategy. The main weakness of the Venom deck, however, is the low ATK points of most Venom monsters. This means that your opponent can easily just summon a monster to destroy your Venom monster, ignoring Venom Cobra. Because of this, cards like Ambush Fangs and Negate Attack are essential to this deck. Tips It may be wise to include Evil Dragon Ananta or Gogiga Gagagigo as backups for Vennominon and Vennominaga in case too many monsters are removed from play. Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer is also a great card since it keeps your opponent from removing monsters from play. It may also be a good idea to include Gren Maju Da Eiza in the Side Deck. To protect Venom Swamp, it is important to include cards like Field Barrier and Spell Reclamation. Include at least 1 copy of Snake Rain. This card allows you to potentially send 5 reptiles to the graveyard, strengthening Vennominon and Vennominaga by 2500 ATK points. Foolish Burial is also a good card to use. Snake Whistle also indirectly helps send Reptiles to the Graveyard by summoning a Reptile from the deck. cards like The Dark Door and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow are also a good addition so you can limit and negate your opponents attacks. Since most Venom monsters are weak, Damage = Reptile is a great addition to this deck also cards like The Dark Door and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow are a good addition so you can limit and negate your opponents attacks. To protect Vennominaga from Lava Golem and Volcanic Queen, Mask of Restrict is also a great card to include. Recommended cards * Ambush Fangs * Chain Snake * Damage = Reptile * Evil Dragon Ananta * Imperial Iron Wall * Limit Reverse * Mask of Restrict * Negate Attack * Offering to the Snake Deity * Rise of the Snake Deity * Snake Deity's Command * Snake Rain * Snake Whistle * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes * Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes * Venom Boa * Venom Burn * Venom Cobra * Venom Serpent * Venom Shot * Venom Snake * Venom Swamp * Worm Hope